Lengua de Diosa
by Soy Anti Coral
Summary: Mista era consciente de que no era buena idea salir ese día, aun así lo hizo. Logrando enamorarse a muerte de una desconocida, podría solucionarlo, pero la llegada de Giorno le impide hacerlo. No entiende cómo una desconocida y Giorno pueden interactuar dentro de él como si ellos fueran la mismísima muerte. Ahora su única solución es la Fundación "Lengua de Diosa".
1. Prólogo

_«Jojo's Bizarre Adventure no me pertenece, sólo juego con los personajes de Hirohiko Araki»._

 _«Universo alterno donde existe la enfermedad Hanahaki»._

 _«Aquí la enfermedad Hanahaki se llama "Ninfa Cloris"»._

 _Si peco en el OOC por favor de avisarme para no ir por ese camino._

* * *

 **Prólogo**

Sabía que no había sido una buena idea escuchar a Trish, convencerse a salir de casa cuando ese día llegaba una nueva nevada y lo peor de todo es que era cuatro, todo ello le indicaba que ese día sólo podía ir de mal en peor; y así se cumplió.  
Regresaba a casa y ya estaba entrando la nevada, no planeaba y no podía quedarse en el local, agregando que con ese clima ni un taxi se detendría por nadie, en realidad muy pocos autos comenzaban a circular por las calles. Tampoco era muy buena idea correr por las calles con la poca visibilidad gracias a la nieve, así que sólo trataba avanzar con precaución y prisa. Si sólo se hubiera limitado en mirar cuando el semáforo cambiara de color y no hubiera volteado al otro lado de la calle no la hubiera visto, no tendría la mala suerte de ser hechizado.

Al otro lado se encontraba una persona en vuelta en ropas blancas, su figura se perdía entre la nieve si no fuera por sus cabellos rubios que se transformaban como hilos dorados entre las corrientes de aire helado, no podía verle el rostro, pero fue suficiente. Un ser de otro mundo fundido en su pupila, pareciera que el tiempo se detuvo que cuando regreso al mundo humano el semáforo había vuelto a estar en rojo y él se congelaba un poco más, esa joven ya no estaba, desapareció junto a su cordura, aunque eso último no lo sabía en ese momento.

—Chicos, he vuelto —anunció tan pronto atravesó el umbral de su departamento, los cachorros salieron de su escondite a recibirlo con entusiasmo—. Tenían razón, no debí salir —susurró acariciándolos ya sin sus guantes. Suspiró con cansancio tan pronto se quitó toda la ropa innecesaria y que lo cubría de la nevada, que aumentó su fuerza cuando él ya estaba a dos calles de llegar a casa, tenía que ir a darse un baño si no quería estar enfermo en los días que estaría encerrado en su departamento, pero eso sólo le parecía fastidioso y por ello terminó en su sofá viendo televisión.

Había pasado tres días, por el ventanal veía a la perfección las condiciones del clima y las ráfagas de aire no parecían disminuir, tampoco estaba preocupado por salir, nadie podría, algunos de sus cachorros descansaban en el suelo cerca del sofá y otros sobre su pecho. La señal televisiva se había muerto en la noche de ayer así que sólo tenía todos los programas o películas grabadas de días anteriores, pero la verdad es que desde que llegó aquel cuatro de septiembre se estaba sintiendo extraño, a veces sentía un suave dolor en el pecho. Tan similar a cuando algo que comiste te ha hecho mal, pero todo lo había preparado él o comprado con gran cantidad de tiempo antes de caducarse, le parecían extraños los dolores ya que nunca antes le había pasado algo similar, tampoco era algo grave que le preocupara, ni lucía grave. O eso fue lo que creyó.

Al cuarto día en el balcón de su habitación pudo ver la figura de una mujer de cabellos dorados envuelto en un gran abrigo blanco, fue sólo en un instante, como un parpadeo o suspiro. El dolor aumentó de pequeños piquetes a dolores que lo dejaban en el suelo, sentía que su pecho era exprimido con desprecio, sólo por alucinar a alguien desconocido al despertar. Aun así el dolor pasó después de estar un largo rato retorciéndose en el suelo, hubiera preferido que se quedara como algo anormal, que no volvería a pasar. Pero desgraciadamente tampoco se le cumplió.

* * *

La joven entró al departamento siendo recibida por Six y Seven que parecían un poco más imperativos que de costumbre.

—¿Ustedes saben dónde se metió su amo? —preguntó Trish con suavidad mientras los acariciaba con amor, era temprano, pero las cortinas del gran ventanal de la sala estaban cerradas y estaba demasiado silencioso, de alguna manera la mala sensación de que algo estaba pasando aumentaba con cada paso que daba, hasta los cachorros que corrían a su alrededor parecían advertirle algo o pedían ayuda, no podría saberlo.

—¿Mista? —llamó con suavidad, pero la respuesta fue el lamento de un animal. Reconocía el chillido de Five que provenía de la habitación de su amigo, pero no fue el único ruido que provenía de ahí, algo dentro de ella estaba haciendo extraños sonidos. Además notó en el suelo pequeños charcos de sangre, se agachó para comprobar que la sangre no estuviera seca, que fuera reciente y lo era. Antes de abrir la puerta buscó entre sus ropas el celular para marcar a emergencia y en su otra mano agarró la navaja que Narancia le regalo en Año Nuevo. Temía la peor y por supuesto que lo mejor era esperar fuera, pero su amigo llevaba tres días desaparecido, un mundo de posibilidades terribles sólo cruzaban por su mente, no tenía tiempo para esperar fuera a que llegue la ayuda, si es que hay alguien a quién salvar.

La escena es igual de terrible a un nivel distinto, no tendrá que llorar por ahora, no tendrá que arrojar flores, ya hay demasiadas en el suelo. El pelinegro para su entierro ya ha arrojado las necesarias.

—¿Cuál es su emergencia? —preguntan desde la otra línea, la joven coloca el celular en su oreja mientras toma a Five entre sus manos.

—Tiene Ninfa Cloris —Lo ha dicho de manera tan seca, sin dolor que se siente por un momento como una criatura hecha de hielo, tal vez porque aún no cree lo que ve. Pero ahí está; Mista inconsciente nadando entre su charco de sangre y desamor en forma de camelias blancas, sentimientos sinceros, infantiles y puros entre la muerte juegan.

* * *

Hola, un gusto, soy AntiCoral o también conocida como Kirumo.

Es mi primer fanfic de Jojo's, así que no sé cómo lo estaré haciendo, pero espero les guste. ;u;  
Si tienen algún comentario al respecto pueden dejarlo o también dejarme los tomatazos.

Este fanfic tiene una idea similar a otro mío llamado Las flores de invierno, es del fandom de BNHA, tiene bastantes cambios, en realidad comienzan distinto. No es una adaptación ni nada, es tomar la idea y transformarla a mi conveniencia. Además quería en serio escribir algo con ellos y la idea quedaba perfecta con el MisGio, agregando que esta pareja merece más fanfics y ya saben lo que dicen; sí no hay, escríbelo.

Las actualizaciones serán al menos una vez al mes, así que dudo mucho sacar capítulo nuevo este mes ya que se vienen las fiestas, pero no lo sé, todo depende. Aun así yo no suelo tardar más de un mes por capítulo.

Sin más qué decir.

 _Larga vida y prosperidad._


	2. Besos sabor menta

_«Jojo's Bizarre Adventure no me pertenece, sólo juego con los personajes de Hirohiko Araki»._

 _«Universo alterno donde existe la enfermedad Hanahaki»._

 _«Aquí la enfermedad Hanahaki se llama "Ninfa Cloris"»._

 _Si peco en el OOC por favor de avisarme para no ir por ese camino._

* * *

 **Besos sabor menta**

Giorno estaba acostumbrado que en ese país de un momento a otro llegaran nevadas, pero él creyó que tendría tiempo para llegar a la casa de su tío sin que comenzara a nevar, fue todo lo contrario, en el avión se les había avisado que estaban por enfrentarse a una y lo preferido era que fueran directamente a hoteles o a sus hogares, después de todo el aeropuerto cerraba sus puertas hasta que acabara.  
Estaba al menos aliviado de poder tomar un taxi tan pronto salió de la central, aunque le cobró el doble de lo normal, no pudo negarse, era eso o quedarse por días en la central comiendo de las máquinas dispensadoras.

Sacó su maleta del auto, miró el edificio y por un instante se sintió como el niño de seis años volviendo de clases. Hasta ese momento no creyó que hubiera pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que estuvo ahí. Dando un largo suspiró se adentró al edificio.

—¿Tío? —Entró dudoso, lo único que le preocupaba era verlo entre la penumbra de ese frio hogar, sería mucho más normal que no hubiera nadie. No hubo respuestas de ningún tipo, con ello encendió las luces y la calefacción, le sorprendió ver el lugar intacto desde su partida si no fuera por un nuevo librero en la sala—. Hasta los libros que coloreaban están aquí.

Eso le causaba un extraño conflicto interno, Dio Brando no era la mejor persona para expresar sus emociones, en sus casi doce años conviviendo con él pocas veces fueron las que las demostró, aunque tampoco fue alguien cruel, sólo estricto, Giorno lo catalogaba como una persona ausente que le entregó afecto cuando parecía necesario. Un fantasma taciturno en su propio hogar. No comprendía la razón de guardar esos libros infantiles que no ofrecían nada… tal vez sólo recuerdos…  
Al ver la cantidad de polvo en los muebles estaba seguro que el refrigerador estaba vacío o peor y no necesitaba verlo, por esa razón fue a su antigua habitación para dejar sus cosas, por la ventana revisó el avance de la nevada, tenía tiempo de encontrar un supermercado o tienda de conveniencia abierta, si es que tenía suerte.

Aun si en la casa de su tío nada ha cambiado, era todo lo contrario en el exterior, algunas casas han sido cambiadas por edificios habitacionales y viceversa. Se ha perdido, no es que no sepa moverse por la ciudad, pero el clima provocaba que su sentido de orientación no sirva mucho.  
Regresando con las compras que necesitaría durante la nevada y después de ella, le fue mucho más complicado el regresar ya que las ráfagas de viento y nieve aumentaron de manera severa, apenas podía ver lo que tenía en frente. A mitad del camino una de las bolsas se rompió, recogía las cosas y trataba de acomodarlas dentro de las otras bolsas o los bolsillos de su ropa. Un desastre fue detrás de otro ya que su cabello ahora estaba suelto, trató de esconderlo en el gorro de su enorme abrigo blanco, por un segundo creyó que al otro lado había alguien observándolo quizás burlándose, pero tal vez estaba era sólo un poste de luz… No podía estar perdiendo tiempo y menos con ese clima.

La nevada acabó cinco días después, fue una bastante normal aunque por un momento creyó que nunca acabaría por las rafas de viento que podía ver y escuchar desde el ventanal de la sala, al menos tuvo el tiempo suficiente para limpiar toda la casa, tuvo deseos de tirar a la basura sus libros para colorear, pero por algún motivo conflictivo consigo mismo no lo hizo aunque en esos días encerrado los miraba con disgusto.

—Giorno —Se sobresaltó en su lugar, su tío estaba ahí mirándolo fijamente, se había hecho tarde y no se dio cuenta de ello al estar leyendo, ni siquiera lo escuchó entrar.

«Como un fantasma» pensó.

—Al parecer ya te acomodaste —dijo mirando a su alrededor.

—En realidad es como si no me hubiera ido —susurró acomodándose algunos mechones detrás de su oreja—. ¿Estuviste en la fundación?

—Empresa, Giorno, empresa, pero así es. Ya lo sabes.

El rubio sólo miró hacia otra dirección, había olvidado que él así le llamaba, seguro porque no la veía por lo que era.

—¿Cómo está Jonathan?

—Bastante bien, dijo que deberías contestar al menos una de sus llamadas y no sólo dejar que tu secretaria las reciba —Miraba su libro, sabía dónde acabaría la conversación, con Dio siempre acaban en el mismo lugar; evitadas, así era él y tampoco es que le importara.

«También podrías preguntar por mamá» pensó, pero sabía muy bien que ellos no estaban en buenos términos cuando él regreso a casa.

—Bien, volveré a la empresa, sólo vine por unos documentos que estaban aquí —Colocó su mano en la cabeza de su sobrino, Giorno no se movió, en realidad le agrado, era esas pocas muestras de afecto que le ofrecía y las aceptaba con gusto.

—Veo que has comprado todo lo necesario por unos días —dijo saliendo de la cocina, el rubio sólo se limitaba a observarlo rondar como alma en pena en su propio hogar, para luego sacar de su billetera dinero. No tuvo qué decir nada, entendió el mensaje.

—Nos vemos, Giorno.

—Adiós —susurró sin comprender el despedirlo en la entrada, pero aquella acción lo trajo a la corta edad de seis, cinco, cuatro, tres y dos años, Dio siempre desaparece por la puerta—. Ni siquiera te llevaste ningún documento —masculló tomando el dinero de la mesa, estaba seguro que no fue por papeles, eso quería creer. Siempre quiso verlo así; que se preocupaba por él a su manera.

* * *

 _ _»_ Es normal que antes del primer marchitamiento el enfermo debe pasar por lo mínimo tres semanas o un mes teniendo problemas respiratorios, arrítmicos, náuseas y por último las alucinaciones que anuncian lo peor de la enfermedad, la llegada de ellas provoca toser de manera exagerada hasta herirse la garganta, provocando que escupa sangre y también de paso los primeros pétalos. Ya estando en ese punto las flores en su corazón han crecido tanto para llegar a sus pulmones donde se almacenan y florecerán hasta el marchitamiento.  
De ahí proviene el nombre al acto de escupir o vomitar cientos de pétalos combinados con su propia sangre, es una muestra de que la primera tanda de sus flores a muerto y desde ahí tendrá otros siete marchitamientos, pero los dos últimos serán los peores._

 _Aunque su caso es muy diferente dentro de la enfermedad Ninfa Cloris, usted tuvo su primer marchitamiento en un lapso demasiado corto, los exámenes que le hemos hecho indican que las flores están dando nuevo brotes y sólo ha estado internado tres días, si esto fuera un caso normal tardaría dos semanas para verse el nuevo brote.  
Esto significa que mientras un paciente normal tarda en morir en un rango de ocho meses, usted podría morir en semanas…_

—¿Cuánto tiempo vas estar recostado en la barra? —Fugo azotó su mano contra esta sobresaltándolo.

—¿No deberías ser más considerado con un medio muerto? —preguntó con furia por la poca delicadeza y además le comenzó a doler la cabeza sin motivos. «Estúpidos antibióticos».

El rubio cambió un poco de expresión ante el comentario, pero prefirió seguir limpiando los vasos, Trish se acercaba con algunas servilletas y cubiertos.

—Lamento no poder ir por ti cuando hoy salías del hospital —Por la expresión de la chica estaba apenada por ello, pero no tenía la culpa estuvo el primer día hasta el amanecer con él en ese cuarto de hospital.

—Está bien, no importaba mucho, tampoco es que este inválido —Bostezó un poco mirando el lugar; las sillas seguían arriba de las mesas, sí que era muy temprano, ¿quién suelta a un enfermo no inválido a las seis y media de la mañana?—. Oye, Fugo. Dame un…

—¿No es muy temprano para beber? —Lo interrumpió conociendo al moreno, lo miraba de manera recriminatoria.

—¿No es muy temprano para andar de gruñón? ¡Vamos! Sólo un trago —Pannacotta rodó los ojos y buscó una botella junto a un vaso—. Y hielos.

—¿Hoy tienes trabajo? —preguntó deslizándole el vaso con la bebida.

—Lastimosamente sí —Se bebió el líquido de un trago y se colocó de nuevo la chaqueta—. Debo ir a darle de comer a mis cachorros antes de ir a este, nos vemos al rato —dijo despidiéndose de sus dos amigos.

—No vuelvas.

—Con cuidado —dijo Trish sonriéndole hasta que su amigo salió del local.

—Él…

—No me digas lo que ya sé —La joven miró a su compañero y luego suspiró—. Sé que Mista es así y prefiere no hablar del tema —Agregó para continuar con su labor de limpieza.

Fugo no pudo evitar sentirse incómodo y molesto, la chica provocaba siempre ese sentimiento, era irritante en muchos ocasiones, tal vez él debería entender que la compasión o empatía a ella sólo provocaba su actitud fría y distante, pero no lo podía evitar y menos cuando mostraba esa expresión en el hospital, lucía tan afectada que por un momento creyó que estaba hecha de cristal y estaba por resquebrajarse.

—Narancia no se está tardando —Miró su reloj y frunció un poco el ceño—. Se le está haciendo costumbre llegar tarde.

La chica no pudo contestar ya que la campanilla del local sonó y los dos jóvenes le anunciaron a la persona que aún estaba cerrado.

—En realidad vine por la vacante.

* * *

Sin duda había extrañado a sus bebés que lo recibieron con emoción tan pronto escucharon la llave en la cerradura, podía notar que su amiga les había alimentado y sobre todo limpio el desastre que él mismo provocó. Ni siquiera en su cama estaban las sabanas cubiertas de sangre.

—Al parecer ya le debemos otro favor a Trish —Acariciaba a los seis cachorros que saltaban y giraban por la atención de su amo.

—¿Qué va pasar con ustedes si no estoy? —preguntó, el sentimiento de tristeza le irritaba bastante, detestaba pensar de esa manera, desde que recuperó la consciencia y le dictaron su maldita enfermedad le sucedían esos lapsos donde se lamentaba.

—Sólo hay una forma —Sacó de uno de sus bolsillos un par de panfletos, dos de ellos los dejó en la pequeña mesa de la sala, no los necesitaba. Después de todo el único camino real que tenía era ese papel que tenía aun en la mano. Ninguna fundación, ni un grupo de ayuda para aceptar su enfermedad, no, sólo debía esperar a su segundo marchitamiento y se haría la cirugía. No existen más opciones para él.

* * *

El celular de Giorno sonaba, reconocía el tono de llamada, después de todo su madre lo había escogido, sonrió por sus adentros.

—Diga.

 _»¡Al Fin! ¡Jonathan lo tengo en el teléfono!_  
El rubio sonrió cariñoso por la preocupación de su progenitora.

—¿Qué sucede, mamá? —preguntó mientras avanzaba por las calles de la ciudad. Era sorprendente la eficiencia de las maquinas limpiadoras de nieve, al día siguiente que había terminado la nevada las máquinas se pusieron a trabajar, por eso era extraño ver rastro de ella, algunas veces sólo se acumulaba hielo, pero existía gente que lo retiraba para evitar accidentes.

 _»Estaba preocupada, ¿qué más va pasar? Me entere que inicio una nevada el mismo día que llegaste a la ciudad y no podía comunicarme hasta ahora porque ya sabes que cortan la comunicación fuera del país… Me alegro saber que estás bien._

Sin duda se calmó por su padre, lo podía oír de fondo.

—A mí igual me alegra oírla.

 _»¿Dio no estuvo contigo?_

—Lo vi antier, en realidad me sorprendió mucho que aparte de unos cuantas arrugas sigue luciendo igual aun con los años sin verlo.

 _»Ya me confirmaste que sigue faltando a su palabra._

 _»Erina…_

—Está bien, mi tío fue así desde mi nacimiento, si cambiara, es ahí cuando me provocaría sincera preocupación —Hubo silencio al otro lado de la línea por un rato.

 _»¿Cómo vas con el papeleo de la universidad, Giorno?_

Su expresión cambio un poco al escuchar a su padre, pero sólo suspiró.

—Bien, bastante bien, ya entregue todo, sólo falta la ficha para el examen de admisión —Miró a la calle para poder cruzar, al otro lado había un pequeño café, podría comer algo ahí antes de seguir con lo que planeaba hacer en el día—. En realidad estoy buscando un trabajo de medio tiempo.

 _»¿En serio? Eso suena muy bien, hijo._

—Sí, ya he entregado algunas solicitudes así que espero encontrar algo, iré a comer algo antes de mandar mis últimas solicitudes por él día —Entró al establecimiento, buscó rápido un lugar vacío, lo encontró al otro lado del lugar en un esquina.

 _»Creo que por ahora no te molestaré, posiblemente mañana de nuevo te hablemos._

—Por supuesto, estaré esperando su llamada —Se quitó el enorme abrigo negro y se sentó—. Que tengan buena noche los dos.

 _»Nos vemos._

* * *

Colocó los últimos vasos ya limpios en su respectivo mueble, ni un cubierto sucio y al fin podía pedir su descanso. Tan sólo se estaba limpiando las manos cuando Ghiaccio se asomó por la puerta de la cocina y supo lo que iba a mencionarle, como detestaba trabajar con ese bastardo.

—Tomaré mi descanso ahora, así que ve atender y en la mesa nueve cerca de la puerta trasera llego un nuevo cliente —diciendo esto desapareció.

—Desgraciado —masculló gruñendo, arrojó la toalla húmeda aun lado del lavabo—. Tomar tu puto descanso a la peor hora del día, cuando el jodido café está lleno…

Murmuraba con gran fastidio y odio mientras se ponía de nuevo el mantel verde y sacaba su pequeña libreta y tomaba un menú de la barra. Claro que no pensaba que él estaba por hacer lo mismo con el joven de lentes.

—Bienvenido al café Crazzy, su menú —dijo mientras le extendía la carta al joven rubio, por algún motivo tuvo un suave dolor en el pecho, pero tuvo que aguantarse el quejido de dolor, apretó con fuerza sus puños.

—Gracias —respondió Giorno mirando un poco por encima—. Sólo dame cappuccino y la pasta al pesto, por favor.

—Oh, bien —dijo apuntando lo pedido y extendió su mano para tomar el menú, pero a cambio recibió una sonrisa.

—Quiero quedarme con el menú, si no te molesta, aun no decido que tomare de postre.

—Ah, está bien —diciendo esto fue a pedir al encargado de la cocina que le hiciera la pasta, mientras él se encargaba del café.

Tan pronto se fue el mesero observó mejor la decoración del lugar, este tenía un toque algo psicodélico o similares, inspirado sin duda a mediados de los 80's o eso podía observar, le parecía bastante llamativo junto a su propio nombre.

* * *

Aun con la rocola sonando se podían escuchar los golpes que se daban en la mesa de billar del fondo, las conversaciones se disipaban con cada nuevo vaso de alcohol, un placebo tanto para olvidar que estaba por morir y por pelearse con Trish hace poco, en realidad le asombraba que la joven atendiera como si nada hubiera pasado, Fugo a su diferencia no podía ocultar que cada tanto lo asesinaba con la mirada, sólo Narancia se dedicaba a servirle con tranquilidad.

—Hombre, nunca vi a Trish tan molesta como la vez en la que destruí su paleta de sombras —Le sirvió un poco más de tequila en el vaso, también le colocó un plato con un par de limones.

—Recuerdo eso, corriste por tres calles y ella en serio parecía que te iba alcanzar —dijo divertido y Narancia volvió a reírse, su risa era bastante contagiosa.

—¡Nunca sentí el verdadero terror hasta ese día! —Los dos rieron, se sintió mucho más relajado que antes, le sonrió al sujeto que se sentó al lado de Mista en la barra—. ¿Qué desea tomar?

—En realidad no interesa, sírveme lo que le diste a él —contestó el rubio mirando a Mista que sólo alzó su vaso para después beber el líquido y éste contestó al gesto con una sonrisa, por alguna razón a Guido le pareció haberla visto con anterioridad, pero no podría saber el dónde.

* * *

 _La joven se sentó a su lado y lo miraba fijamente, sin duda esperaba que le contara lo que había sucedido en el hospital sobre la Ninfa Cloris, pero no planeaba decir nada._

— _Si tienes algo que decir, escúpelo —Le dijo al final tomando la cerveza que le ofreció Narancia tan pronto se sentó en la barra del local, en estos momentos hubiera preferido que se quedara ahí porque no quería discutir con Trish._

— _No te voy a preguntar sobre lo que te dijo el doctor, lo voy aceptar —Le sorprendió eso un poco, creyó que iba a ser insistente con ese tema. La joven se cruzó de brazos un poco y luego deslizó un panfleto, el mismo que le ofrecieron en el hospital—. Tengo un amigo dentro de la Fundación que te…_

— _No iré._

— _Entonces, ¿qué planeas hacer? ¿Morir?_

— _No, pero casi, me haré la cirugía —Tomó otro trago a la bebida._

— _Es peligroso, puedes morir…_

— _También si no me la hago —Le interrumpió, por la expresión que le estaba dando sin duda la estaba provocando, no podía evitarlo, no era su intención, pero no deseaba tener esa discusión, ya había tomado una decisión._

— _Sí, pero puedes…_

— _Tienes razón, no es de tu incumbencia —El calor del momento lo hizo decir aquello, Trish sólo volvió su expresión y se alejó para atender a las personas que entraban al local._

— _Ahora sí que eres el mayor idiota del lugar —escupió Fugo y se fue al otro extremo de la barra, en su cambio Narancia se quedó y lo sabía, por ese motivo se apartó tan pronto Trish se plantó en el asiento, no le gustaba estar metido en discusiones, pero siempre se quedaba después de ellas aunque no estuviera de parte de ninguno de los dos._

— _Algo más fuerte, ¿no? —dijo Ghirga sirviendo ya en un vaso con hielo un poco de tequila._

* * *

 _El rubio le sonrió y le recordaba a alguien, esa sonrisa entre coqueta y cómplice._

— _¡El menú! —gritó al recordarlo._

— _¿Perdón? —Sus ojos verdes resaltaban entre la penumbra del lugar o era porque el alcohol se le estaba subiendo demasiado rápido y era lo único que podía distinguir en ese instante._

* * *

— _Hueles a flores —susurró, mientras se escuchaba de fondo una suave risa._

— _No creo que a ningún hombre le guste escuchar eso —La voz se oía bastante cerca, pero a la vez lejana, pero el cálido cuerpo ajeno sin duda se encontraba muy junto al suyo._

— _Es cierto… —Dio una pausa sin saber la razón, sentía que todo daba vueltas y a la vez todo estaba en su lugar—. Pero es la verdad, así hueles._

 _Volvieron a reírse muy cerca, muy íntimo y surgieron cosquillas en el cuello, como si mariposas se hubieran posado ahí, pero fue la risa de esa persona._

— _Gracias._

* * *

 _Los besos sabían a menta, sin duda eran mucho más suaves que los suyos, el cuello no se quedaba atrás, cuando llegó al pecho sus labios no fueron los únicos que probaron o sintieron ese cuerpo. Fue cuando mordió la piel que escuchó un suave y cortó…_

— _Ah…_

* * *

Abrió los ojos de golpe, grave error ya que la luz de la ventana se filtraba lastimándole los ojos, los cerró con fuerza porque un dolor de cabeza tamaño edificio apareció como ventisca de verano. Trató de rodar por su cama para taparse con las almohadas, pero no lo logró, había un peso muerto a su lado, por un instante creyó que serían sus cachorros que se colaron de nuevo a su cama. El rubio que descansaba a su izquierda sin duda alguna no era un husky.

* * *

Hola, buenas noches.

Al fin actualice. \o/

Espero les guste la actu, me esforcé un chingo y mucho. Además que me gusto como quedo, al principio de la idea la pelea de Trish y Mista es mucho antes, pero entonces no sabía cómo chivatos meter a Giorno para que tuviera contacto con el mugroso. Así que decidí agregar más cosas con el soñador y así salió este cap. UvU Me gusto como lo hice, tal vez sea relleno para muchos, pero me vale, me gusto.

En fin.

Si pudieron notar que nunca use el nombre de la enfermedad ficticia conocida como "Hanahaki", eso es porque yo le puse el nombre de "Ninfa Cloris" (como puse arriba) ya que me gusta ponerle un nombre distinto, no lo sé, me gusta la idea. Además que algunas enfermedades les ponen el nombre por el primer paciente que lo sufrió o científicamente, esta creía que podría tener un nombre mitológico.

Ninfa Cloris: Diosa griega de las Flores de los Jardines, eternamente joven. También conocido por la diosa Flora.

Ah, por cierto, la última parte en cursiva significa que son recuerdos, además que dan salto entre uno y otro. Les dejo el dato por si les parece muy extraño.

Sin más que decir.

 _Larga vida y prosperidad._


End file.
